Loving a Jedi
by Lady Entity
Summary: No one ever said loving a Jedi would be easy..... Obidala


It was the middle of the night and a lone figure stood on a balcony, her long  
hair gracefully falling down to the middle of her back. She wore a blue simple

night dress that was of the finest silk, from Naboo on her last trip there. The lights

of Coruscant made it seem like it was a planet that never slept and in truth it was.

Far below she could barely make out the signs for various night clubs that dotted  
the lower levels. She wondered if he would come tonight, he was on Coruscant she

knew that much. Sighing slightly she hummed a song they had danced to before he

went away on his last mission.

The memory came back to her as she hummed. She was in his arms on a

night like this and they were slow dancing to this song. He had his arms around her

as they danced and every now and then he would whisper "I love you and I always

will". He wore his Jedi clothing as he had just come back from a mission earlier

that evening. Having him there was soothing, though they didn't get many nights

like that one the couple enjoyed them.

Slowly her brain went to another memory. This time on Naboo, in the Lake

Lodge. That had been a few months ago, before he had been sent away on another

mission. They were eating dinner on a balcony there, it was delicious. She had

made it herself, she had been great at cooking since she was young. The part he

probably most likely enjoyed the most was dessert, she had made his favorite a

chocolate cake. Knowing he didn't get to have it much, she made it for him

whenever he was there. It had taken her only two hours to make that great dessert,

including the frosting.

As she hummed the song she slowly began dancing to it. Slow dancing on  
her balcony had not been part of the plan, but oh well she had gotten used to upsets  
in the plan. As she slow danced by herself she slowly made it into her apartments  
and looked at the chronometer it read '1235'. "Figures" she whispered as she  
stopped and sat down. She first thought of going back to bed, but she was much to  
restless for that. The woman stood up and walked back to her room. She flopped  
down on the bed and was lying there for awhile, glancing at the chrono it said  
'0145'. "Only an hour" she groaned. Staring at the ceiling she wondered what was  
keeping him away.

As she drifted off into sleep she heard a faint knock, thinking it was her  
imagination she fell back asleep. Then she heard it again but louder. She reached  
into her bedside drawer and took out her blaster, putting it on stun mode she  
carefully got up. Suddenly she heard the door slide open. She gripped her blaster

and eased herself to her room door. It slid open and she was careful as a figure in a  
long brown cloak stepped in. He walked in and Padme eased herself behind him.

"Don't move" she said as she held the blaster to the back of the intruder. Suddenly her

blaster left her hands and hit the wall.

"You came" She gasped. The Man smiled slightly hearing her voice. He then grinned, since he had his back turned to her. "Of course I came, what did you expect me not to 

come" The man teased as he levitated the blaster back to its spot. He turned around and took her in his arms. Using the force he turned the song they had danced to on. As the two danced, she sighed.

"I'm glad you came Obi-Wan" she sighed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Padme" Obi-Wan said.

The two danced for awhile and soon Obi-Wan fell asleep and Padme had soon followed. When Padme woke up she glanced at the chrono '0730'. She got up quietly careful not to disturb him. She walked into the kitchen and began quietly making breakfast.

"Delicious" she said as she sniffed the air. She finished making break €fast and brewed the tea. It was his favorite of course. She heard movement from within the room and figured he was up. Then she heard a stumble, she whipped around drawing her blaster as she did. It was for nothing though as Obi-Wan emerged looking quite relieved to see her. "Is everything okay" Padme asked him. "Yeah" he said as he came closer and sat down at the table. She smiled and finished placing breakfast on the table. Padme sat down and smiled at him. She knew he would be happy for this, being on missions meant he didn't always get to eat. The two finished breakfast and then Obi-Wan had to leave. He kissed her gently and left quietly. Leaving Padme alone in her apartment again.  
Loving a Jedi meant they were not always together, but they would be again soon.


End file.
